


Another Round

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donnie missed T so much...
Relationships: Adonis Creed/T'Challa (Marvel)
Kudos: 28





	Another Round

**Author's Note:**

> I am cross-posting this fic from my Tumblr ( I was Valientmelanin but now I am Eriktchallastevens ^_^)
> 
> Title inspired by Fat Joe - Another Round ft. Chris Brown *blushes*

T'Challa closed his eyes, letting the hot water run over his face.

The shower door open and close,feeling arms around his waist, T'Challa turned and looked over his shoulder.

“Donnie.”

Donnie pressed himself against T'Challa’s back,grinding his dick in the crease of the leaner man’s plump cheeks. “Fuck baby,” Donnie growls into T'Challa’s ear as he works his finger ,quickyly adding another in the come slicked hole,“Still wet from when I nut earlier.” “Donnie,” T'Challa whimpered “In me please,” arching his back and grinding against the pressure. Donnie presses a kiss to T'Challa’s neck, pulling drenched fingers out, and lines his dick up against his tight heat,pushing in slowly. T'Challa gasps,taking shaky breathes as Donnie eases inside, stretching him, as he sinks in fully. 

“You feel so fucking good,” Donnie breathes against the side of T'Challa’s cheek, starting a slow rhythm. “Fat ass,” Donnie groans, grabbing two handfuls of jiggly flesh, hands gripping his hips and changing to a brutal pace,his dick dragging against T'Challa’s prostate. “Oh… Donnie,"T'Challa whines loudly, his legs shaking uncontrollably. "What baby boy?” Donnie croons, hands finding T'Challa’s,intertwining their fingers above the slighter man’s head, hot water beating against his back. “You’re … *gasp*…so… *whines*…deep,” T'Challa sobs as his body quakes. 

“Yeah?“ Donnie pants against his neck slamming into him relentlessly. "I’m going t…” Donnie shook his head,“Nah, you not gon’ nut til I hear you say it.” T'Challa turns his head towards Donnie,big pretty brown eyes on his fiery ones, cheeks flushed “I love you Donnie.” “Fuckin love you too.” Donnie groans, his dick twitching inside, spurts of cum shot deep inside of T'Challa.He leaned down pulling him in a bruising kiss, swallowing T'Challa’s high pitched moan as his body spasms in orgasm.


End file.
